1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for detecting a head wind in a gas boiler and a method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a detecting method and a detecting apparatus capable of performing the detecting method for detecting a head wind introduced in a gas boiler according to the magnitude of variation of voltage corresponding to the R.P.M.(rotation per minute) of an exhaust fan and the combustion state of flame.
2. Prior Arts
In general, boilers are classified into a gas boiler and an oil boiler according to a fuel to be used. Especially, because the gas boiler uses gas as the fuel, it does not generate waste gas which contaminates environment in comparison with the oil boiler. Accordingly, it has been widely used in many housings or apartments.
However, there frequently generates a problem in a conventional gas boiler which the operation of gas boiler is stopped by the head wind introduced through an exhaust conduit. The head wind has an effect upon the operation of gas boiler and prevents the discharge of exhaust gas which is generated by the combustion of gas to thereby introduce the exhaust gas into the room. Especially, if the harmful exhaust gas generated by the incomplete combustion of gas is introduced into the room, it causes the human body to be deadly damaged.
Accordingly, various type of apparatuses and methods for detecting the head wind have been proposed and used.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional apparatus for detecting a head wind is described thereunder.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional apparatus for detecting the head wind has an exhaust fan housing 2 which an inflow port 1 is formed on one side thereof, an exhaust fan 4 connected to a motor 3 of exhaust fan housing 2, an exhaust conduit 6 connected to exhaust port 5 for exhausting a combustion gas introduced by exhaust fan 4, a head wind detecting plate 7 for swinging according to head wind introduced through exhaust conduit 6, and a head wind detecting rod 10 for rotating round a hinge 8 as a center according to the swing state of head wind detecting plate 7 and turning on/off a microswitch 9 attached to motor 3 to supply/cut off the power source to gas boiler.
The operation of conventional apparatus with above construction will be described in detail thereunder.
The gas boiler is turned on according to the user's command or a specific condition. Then, motor 3 is rotated, and exhaust fan 4 mounted on the axis of motor is rotated and intakes the remained combustion gas or air in a combustor of gas boiler. The combustion gas or air upwardly pulls head wind detecting plate 7 through exhaust port 5 formed in exhaust fan housing 2 and is exhausted to exhaust conduit 6.
Then, the head wind detecting rod 10 attached to head wind detecting plate 7 swings round hinge 8 as a center and turns on microswitch 9 connected to motor 3. Therefore, an igniter of gas boiler flames out and ignites the supplied gas. However, if the strong head wind is introduced along exhaust conduit 6 during ignition, head wind detecting plate 7 is downwardly pulled. Then, head wind detecting rod 10 swings round hinge 8 as a center and turns off microswitch 9 attached to motor 3. If this state is maintained during a predetermined period, the gas valve of gas boiler is cut off and the operation of gas boiler is stopped.
However, the conventional apparatus for detecting a head wind makes the operation of gas boiler be often discontinued by temporary and strong head wind. Also, if the above apparatus is used during long-term period, the accuracy is lowered.
As another conventional apparatus, there is an apparatus for detecting a head wind which measures the R.P.M. (rotation per minute) of exhaust fan and determines whether the head wind is introduced. The apparatus sets the standard R.P.M. in accordance with an applied voltage, measures the R.P.M. of exhaust fan during operation of gas boiler, and detects whether the head wind is introduced. That is, when the difference between the R.P.M. of normal exhaust state and that of measured exhaust state is more than a predetermined value, it is determined that the head wind is introduced (if the head wind is introduced, the movement of exhaust gas is stopped and the resistance is reduced to thereby increase the R.P.M. of the exhaust fan).
However, because the introduction of head wind is only sensed by the R.P.M. of exhaust fan, when the power supply applied to the exhaust fan is varied, it is recognized for the head wind to be introduced and the operation of gas boiler is stopped.